Dark Choco
by b.first
Summary: Sakura Mira has just transferred to Seido High. While helping a friend, she saw her classmate, Sawamura Eijun having an augment with a senior, Chris yuu. Fascinated by Chris and his soulless eyes, Mira decided to join the baseball team as their manager. New challenges and adventure awaits her as she learn more about Chris and try to support the team in her own way.
1. Chapter 1 CrossRoad

**Dark Choco**

[Takigawa Chris Yuu Edition]

* * *

 **Author:** First writing but definitely not the last. Hope you all enjoy this mini story^^ Looking forward to writing more. Thank you for your support.

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do no own 'Diamond no ACE' or any of the characters involved in it.^^_

* * *

 _As I lay in bed, slowly losing conscious from the fatigue and fever, I begin to ponder about the situation that I am in. Love sure is mysterious, that very same thing that makes you laugh can also break you into pieces. I have nobody to blame but myself, forcing unwanted feeling and running away from the truth. I have no idea what i'm supposed to do, all I know is this pain that lives in my heart and I let it take me into the darkness._

 **chapter 1: **

Having been kept awake half the night by excitement and nervousness, Mira woke up grumpily to the ringing sound of her alarm clock. Though its in the mid-term, today is her first day at Seido High. A sudden job offer had lead the whole Sakurai family packing to the west of Tokyo. Her father an alumnus of the school, had made the sudden transfer easy.

As she near the school gate, the sight of the building and the students in their school uniform had given her a sense of deja vu. Soon the bell chimes and she hasten her steps while smiling to herself. "Good morning students," as the teacher begin her first order of business. Turning to the door, she beckon Mira to come inside, "let me introduce you to a student who just transfer here, this is Mira Sakurai". "A few words to your classmates perhaps, Miss Sakurai". Taking a deep breath before turning to look at the unfamiliar faces, "Good morning everyone, its alright to call me Mira, I used to live and study at Osaka, hope we can all be good friend." After her short and sweet introduction, Mira was assign a seat in front of a boy name Sawamura Eijun.

Sawamura cheerfully called out, "Hey..new girl..Sakurai MIRA-chan!". immediately after the school bell chimed again, signalling the end of the first session. "I'm Sawamura Eijun, want me to guide you around the school during lunch?". Such a broad smile and eyes that sparkle, he seem to wear his emotion on his sleeve, simple and honest? Mira thought as she look at the person who had call her," A pleasure to meet you Sawamura-kun..that would be great. Thanks'", and with that their morning class continue.

More introduction was made as lunch break approach, Mira learned that Sawamura and Kanemaru is in the school baseball team while Haruno-chan is one of their manager. After finishing their lunch and with time to spare, Sawamura takes Mira out to tour the schoool as promised. "Sawamura-kun, do you think you can take me to coach Kataoka today after class?" Sawamura gave her a surprise glance. "Hmm..are you thinking of joining the baseball team as the manager? I think its better to approach Rei-sensei or the senior manager." "That's not it, I just have something to give him.". "Oh..is that so.. Sure, I can take you to him.." With his usual grin, Sawamura replied.

After taking Mira to coach Kataoka, Sawamura excuse himself and head out to join his team to practice. "Sakurai-kun, Sawamura had told me that you have something to give me?" Coach Kataoka asked politely in his dry tone.

\- "Yes sir, but its not from me, its a gift from my father, Sakurai Ryou, he's a former teammate of yours".

\- " He had heard that you are a teacher and coach here. This is the souvenirs and his business card, if there is a chance he said he would like to catch up with you sir".

\- " I do remember your father, a genuine and upstanding person, a good friend, tell him I say thank you and will call him up when I got the chance".

-" I will sir, so sorry to take up your time, please excuse me".

As she make her way from the coach office, Mira come across Haruno, whom seem to be having a hard time carrying boxes of drinks. "Yo, Haruno-chan!" Mira said gleefully. "Need help carrying one of them?" "oh..hello Mira-chan, thank you so much for the offer, but its ok, I can manage..its my duty after all." Haruno replied with a smile and in that instance trip and fall. Offering her hand to assist Haruno up, Mira commented brightly "See now! don't do everything yourself. I'm a friend am I, let me help you." Embarrassed, Haruno smile shyly " Sorry, Mira-chan..Thanks". "So, where are we going with these boxes?" Mira picked up 2 of the 3 boxes easily. "Oh to the practice field please, its for the player..and Mira-chan I really should carry the other one." "Its alright, I need two to balance." Mira replied with a chuckle.

Looking up after settling down the boxes, Mira recognized Sawamura not far across the field. About to rise her hand and wave, Mira noticed that Sawamura seem to be pissed off and is Shouting at someone. Stepping forward a little, she tried to get a better look at the person, and found herself staring into a pair of honey-brown eyes. He was quite dashing, exotic even with that strong arched eyebrows and prominent jawline. Looking down at Sawamura with a set smile, there was no shine in his eyes. "Mira-chan, are you alright?" Haruno asked as she observed her new friend. "Yes..of course, I was just wondering..." Following her friend's gaze, Haruno awkwardly laughed, "oh, thats Sawamura-kun and Chris-senpai, seems like they are having a disagreement again...Chris-senpai is assigned to help Sawamura with his pitching..but the two don't really get along." Giving a smile instead of a reply, Mira turn her attention back to the guy with void eyes and watch him slowly walk away.

[Mira Sakurai: " You have never left ...since that first glance."]


	2. Chapter 2 Joining the Team

Chapter 2

* * *

"Ohh, Haruno! Seems like you have done your job well today. Nothing forgotten or broken". A cheerful comment had brought both of their attention back to the tasks at hand.

"Ahh, Sachiko-senpai, thank you so much for your hard work, Yui and Takako senpai too." Haruno rushed out to assist the newcomers who had just arrived with the player post-workout snacks and a box of ice.

Feeling awkward and out of place, Mira just stood there and wait to be notice.

"Ahh..Good afternoon seniors, I'm so sorry for not going out to help. My name is Sakurai Mira, first-year and just transfer here." Mira greeted each of the senior with a small bow.

"That's alright, they're not that heavy. It is a pleasure to meet you, My name is Takako Fujiwara, a third year student. These two here are Sachiko and Yui, second year student," Takako replied with a smile.

\- "Are you here to join us as the club manager?" Takako continued.

\- "Ohh...I'm afraid not, I was just helping Haruno out. I'm sorry," Mira replied awkwardly.

\- "No wonder!" Sachiko exclaimed cheerfully. " Haruno can be clumsy and easily distracted at time, today job well done must be due to your help".

\- "Not at all Sachiko-senpai, all I did was help her carry some of the stuffs, which she had already manage on her own".

\- "I'm so sorry for the trouble I have cause so far, I'll try and do even better from now on.", Haruno blushed brightly, embarrassed.

\- "Its alright, you are still learning, and i believe that you will be able to handle everything on your own one day," Yui-senpai added, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder,

Two days later, Mira was still uniquely troubled by that dull medium-gold eyes. It had swamped her in a feeling of tribulation and bleakness, a despair beyond tears. She didn't want to think about Chris, she is not one to involved herself in other people's problem. The feeling seem to have no purposed, but she was still irresistible drawn to him.

\- "Are you not hungry Mira? You only had a few bites so far, are you alright?"

Haruno concerned voice had interrupt Mira train of thoughts and drawn her back to the surrounding.

\- "sorry, yes I'm alright, just lost in my thought. No worries!" Giving Haruno a reassuring smile, Mira continue back her lunch.

\- "Plan on joining any of the school clubs or sports?"

Mira slowly chewed her food as she carefully think before replying.

\- "Hmm..haven't really thought about it. I was in a couple of different clubs in my previous school, from sports clubs like Judo and softball to activity club like flower arrangement and choir. Nothing interest me at the moment."

\- "Why do you ask? Want me to join you is it Haruno? you must be lonely there huh. You can't function without me huh. I know..I know.." Mischievously, Mira continued grinning from ear to ear.

\- "Thats not it!" Haruno pout, trying to look annoyed but fail,

\- with a little chuckle instead. "I was just wondering that's all. But of cause, it would be nice to have you.. But only if you want to.." Haruno answered.

Mira was snickering as she listen, " I know. I just want to tease you a little. I'm a bully after all. "

Both smiling and Haruno bring her attention back to her food.

\- "I don't mind though" Mira said after taking a minute to think.

\- "Joining you...becoming the baseball team manager. I don't have an interest in any of the Co-curricular activities(yet) and working is more fun with a friend."

\- "And a chance to see him again and get ride of this concern" Mira silently added the last part to herself.

-"Thats it! I HAVE DECIDED. I'm going to join the baseball team."

-Looking at Haruno intensely with a huge grin, "I'm not changing my mind and you are to support."

Immediately after class, Mira made her way with Haruno to see Takako. "I know this is sudden, but let me introduce you to a new memeber who will be joining us, Sakurai Mira" Takako begin, after all the managers arrived. "Would you like to share a few words?" Looking over at the 3 seniors and Haruno, "Its a pleasure to meet you all again. I will do my best to support the team and play my part to the best of my ability. Thank you." giving a small bow to all of them, as they claps to welcome her. "Mira, you will be following me for today." Takano-senpai continued. "I'll guide you through your duties and also introduce you to the teachers and the rest of the staffs."


End file.
